


Matchmaker

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [69]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 is a matchmaker and a meddlesome droid, But Poe can forgive him, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Poe's in Love, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: The one where BB-8 plays matchmaker.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/16/20 prompt: “I’m still mad at you, but I need to prioritize my hate right now. It goes [him/them/]her, cooked green peppers, and then back to you.”

“I’m sorry, pal, you did _what_ now?”

Poe listens intently as BB-8 unleashes another volley of his typical binary, and Poe can feel his frustration go through the roof. He’s got a mountain of paperwork to go through, a planetary representative that will not leave him alone, a meeting with Finn about supply distribution in ten minutes, but apparently . . .

“No, I got the first part where you gave her the chocolate. I’m a bit stuck though on the part where you decided to tell her it was from me.”

BB-8 . . . blats. _Can droids blow raspberries_ _?_

“Buddy, have to say, I’m kinda upset with you right now. You can’t go around and play matchmaker. It’s not the right time to tell her, it’s just—”

_Did his droid just blow another raspberry?_

Poe sighs in frustration, choking halfway through when there’s a knock at his door.

And on the other side stands a beautiful Jedi, her smile bright if a bit chocolate-stained.

“BB-8 says you asked him to bring me the chocolate as a treat?”

Poe stands there, non-verbal, cause her smile is _dazzling_ . . .

Rey grins, her nose wrinkling adorably. “I was wondering if you had anymore?”

At least this time he manages to nod.

She smiles wider when he gestures her inside, but as she steps forward, she rests one hand on his shoulder and leans in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. When she pulls back, her smile is softer, sweeter, and he sees that there’s a faint pink staining her cheeks.

He just barely manages to form words. “Oh hey, BB, my calendar, could you let Finn know . . . ?”

“Finn’s the one who suggested this,” BB-8 trills. “We have already rescheduled your meeting.”

Poe’s jaw drops.

Still . . .

He’s gotta remember to get them both a thank you gift.


End file.
